Windows are an important part of our houses. One of their main functions is to allow sunlight to pass into the inside of houses or block the entrance of sunlight. Recently ideas have been developed for installing solar panels in windows to collect solar energy and convert it into electricity. Among them, SHARP's LumiWall product combines solar power generation, daylight transmission and illumination. In a LumiWall product, a number of thin-film solar panels are embedded inside the glass to convert solar energy into electricity during daytime hours, and provide illumination as white-LED during nighttime. A LumiWall product will not really generate much electricity for use in house; its aim is to create an aesthetically-pleasing, self-contained illumination device.
However, among all the available solutions, there is no solution for window installation, especially window blinds, such that autonomous optimization of the shape/position/posture takes place for best solar energy collection and conversion.